Egg Biter
The Egg Biter is a Sharp Class dragon that first appeared as hatchlings in the ''How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular'', and made its full adult appearance in ''Dragons: Rise of Berk''. These dragons are rarely seen as adults. Official Description Physical Appearance Egg Biter Egg.png Egg Biter Titan - FB.png|Titan Wing Egg Egg Biters' eggs are smooth, white and oval eggs. At first sight, they look like an ordinary egg. However, these eggs seem to have a dragon's snout poking through it, forming cracks on its surface. It appears that the dragons have been sticking their snout through their egg shells since they were laid. Hatchling to Adult Egg Biters are rather stockily built, possessing a thick tail and sturdy body. They have large blue eyes, two wings and four legs. Egg Biters come in a wide variety of colors, the most common ones include Orange and Yellow or Blue and Yellow. They have a row of spikes on the back of their heads, which become more pronounced as adults. Egg Biters have several small horns on their chins or snout. They have several bright and prominent stripes on their limbs and tails and a pale, creamy underbelly. Titan Wing Titan winged Egg Biters are mostly pink with red stripes on their back. Their legs are dark yellow with red stripes. They have now more spines on their head and on their back. The spikes on their chin are now bigger. They grew two sharp talons on the wings, one talon on each wing. Abilities Jaw Strength Since the moment they hatch, Egg Biters have a strong, vicious bite. They bite everything, including Vikings, the moment they hatch. Firepower The Egg Biter is able to shoot blasts of blue fire, indicating that it is very hot. Behavior and Personality As its name suggests, and as it was seen in the live show, the Egg Biter bites the first thing it sees when it comes out of the egg, which in one case happened to be Snotlout's head.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRi6mi075a8 How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular - 3of4]. ''YouTube In Rise of Berk, it is also mentioned that Egg Biters bite the first thing they see when they hatch. However, due to its eager personality sometimes it happens for the baby to bite itself inside the egg as it was the case of Nipper. In addition, this dragon is known to be strong fighters who protect at all costs. Weaknesses It would be assumed that their eggs don't explode because otherwise Vikings wouldn't be around, unlike other dragons eggs, so the eggs would be vulnerable to attack, or for other dragons to eat them (because they don't hatch instantly). Appearances How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular Right before the Academy dragons battled the Gronckle for the first time, a group of Vikings were grabbing these eggs. As soon as the dragons came out of their eggs they started biting the Vikings' heads. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk This dragon made an appearance in this game, along with these individuals--Egg Blossom and Chompers. Trivia *The Egg Biter is the first dragon that only appeared in the live show to later appear in the games. *Egg Biters bear a strong resemblance to the Rumblehorn. Though unlike most dragons with similar appearances, they are not in the same class. *Their eggs are the only ones in ''Rise of Berk to show the dragon peaking out of the shell. *When the dragon was first added to Rise of Berk, there was a glitch where the Egg Biter was upside-down when placed, but right-side up when sent out to collect wood/fish. It has since been corrected. *It says that Vikings know to avoid an Egg Biter's egg, but it would be common sense for them to avoid all dragon eggs, because they tend to explode upon hatching. Gallery 1481922655417.png|In Dragons: Rise of Berk Egg Biter Titan - NBG.png|Titan Wing Chompers - NBG.png|Chompers Exotic Egg Biter - NBG.png|Exotic Egg Biter Egg Blossom - NBG.png|Egg Blossom Nipper - NBG.png|Nipper Egg Biter Egg.png The Stinger appears here|In the How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular Rehearsals HTTYD Live Egg Biter Egg-Biter.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-Arena-Show-Sarah-and-Rarmian-meet-the-Egg-Biter-555x369.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Sharp Class Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragon Species Category:Medium Dragons Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Dragon Species from the Franchise Category:How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular Dragons